


Happy WHOloween

by Yvesriba



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Doctor Who References, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Happy Halloween 2020! Here's my take on  Crowley as Ten (finally a ginger!) and Azi as Eleven (bowties are cool!). They made a TARDIS exterior to place outside the bookshop, and they plan to give out candy and masks (and a few blessings) to trick or treaters and passersby.
Kudos: 15





	Happy WHOloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).




End file.
